


All That Is Gold...

by ch63



Category: Beaufort Scales, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch63/pseuds/ch63
Summary: Beaufort has been helpful. Maybe.





	All That Is Gold...

Mortimer peered dubiously at the small pool of congealed gold on the scorched hearthstone. For such a small object it had been surprisingly hard to melt - it had taken all the fire he and Beaufort could muster between them, and even then it was only **just** enough.

The tall white-bearded gent and his small woolly-footed friend had thanked them fulsomely, but Mortimer was left with the disquieting feeling that they ought to have left well enough alone.

He shook his head. What harm could possibly come just from melting a ring?

Besides, it was, apparently, nearly time for Second Breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've not met Beaufort and Mortimer before, they are the creations of the lovely Kim M. Watt, whose books about them I thoroughly recommend, starting with Baking Bad.


End file.
